A Girl from Germany
by Sapphire-BlueStar
Summary: This seems like just any other ordinary day until Fuji saw something. He cannot believe his eyes. He picked up his phone to call a friend and this is the start of a small, small incident. Really, it is only a very small incident.


A Girl from Germany  
  
"Stop pushing me!"  
"She's a real babe, isn't she, Kaidoh?"  
"Ssshhhh..."  
"Don't you think it's wrong to spy on people?"  
"Momo! You're heavy!"  
"It's Mamushi!"  
"Sshhhh.."  
"He is one sly guy. Hmph."  
"You jealous. Inui?"  
"Careful, he'll hear us!"  
"Why am I here."  
  
Author's note: Ok, so what the hell happened? Let's us go back and  
take a look at what had happened about one and half hour ago.  
And so the story goes:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
A day with no tennis is a day of boredom. But Fuji's face showed no  
sign of his true feelings. He walked briskly, humming a tune to  
himself. The weekend is coming and he plans on practicing a new  
skill he had invented. Now if only he can get Yuuta to agree to  
stay at home this weekend.  
  
Mizuki is taking all the tennis members out to a "secret place", to  
quote from the great man himself. Fuji disliked Mizuki. The mere  
thought of Mizuki "torturing" his brother is enough to make his  
blood boil. So he must persuade Yuuta to stay at home to practice  
with him.  
  
Fuji stopped, waiting for the light to turn green so he could  
cross. He looked up into the azure sky, smiling. Such a nice day  
for tennis, he thought silently to himself. He rolled up the  
sleeves of his white uniform, and stretched his arms high above his  
head. The satisfying crack on his joints washed away all unpleasant  
thoughts of Mizuki. The only pleasant image left was of him  
pummeling the St. Rudolph manager to dust.  
  
The green man came on, signaling to the pedestrians that it is now  
safe to cross the congested roads of Tokyo. Opposite, a taxi  
stopped and a couple got out. The girl was tugging at the collar of  
the boy's purple shirt. She sulked. He stared at her and said  
something. The corners of her mouth turned upwards and brushing her  
long hair aside, she grabbed her partner and gently guided him to  
wherever they are going.  
  
Time stopped.  
Fuji froze.  
The cars began to move.  
And he opened his eyes.  
  
Absentmindedly, he reached into his pocket for his phone and dialed  
the first number that came into his head.  
  
"Inui," a deep soothing voice entered his ears.  
"Inui."  
"Fuji? Is that you?"  
"I saw someone."  
"Who? Did something happen?"  
"You must come here at once."  
"What is it?" Inui was truly concerned.  
"I saw Tezuka with a girl."  
  
"That was fast," Fuji said. He looked down at his watch. Five  
minutes was all the tallest member of the Seigaku tennis club had  
took to get here. Fuji began to calculate. Inui was at the tennis  
store two streets away and it would have taken any normal person at  
least ten minutes to get here, even if they run.  
  
Inui panted. The first word he spoke was "Where?"  
  
Fuji pointed across the street to a gift store. Inui pushed his  
glasses up, face deadly serious. True enough, Tezuka was with a  
girl. And no ordinary girl is she.  
  
"It's a foreign girl," Fuji remarked.  
  
"A German girl, no doubt. No wonder he took such a long time to get  
back here from Germany," Inui replied. He took out his green  
notebook and began taking down notes.  
  
"You never give up, do you?" Fuji smiled up at him. "Shall we tell  
the others?"  
  
"I have already called them."  
  
"When?"  
  
"On my way here."  
  
As soon as he finished speaking, Seigaku's acrobatic player came  
running up, waving his arms at them. Behind them, the mother of  
Seigaku tennis club dashed up to them on bicycle, face red.  
  
"Inui," Fuji said, feeling a little dazed.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"You are Seigaku's number one busybody."  
  
"Oi! What is this all about? Tezuka has a girlfriend?" Oishi  
shouted at them as he braked abruptly, his bike squeaking loudly,  
threatening to fall apart any moment.  
  
" Hontoo ni? Fuji, is it true?" Kikumaru grabbed Fuji by the  
shoulders.  
  
As if on cue, both Fuji and Inui pointed to the gift store. Tezuka  
was standing at the cashier with the girl. She was looking up at  
him, her hands moving vibrantly as she talked. She was dressed in a  
pink off-shoulder top with blue jeans. Her brown hair was long and  
wavy, and it flowed down to her waist. One thing is really obvious.  
She has a very well-developed body shape.  
  
The four watched as Tezuka and the unnamed girl walked out of the  
store and down the street.  
  
"Tezuka has a girlfriend."Oishi said in a stupefied manner.  
  
He dropped his bike.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryoma picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Ochibi!!!" Kikumaru screamed.  
  
Ryoma winced, putting the phone away from his ear.  
  
"What?" he asked, holding the phone a little distance away.  
  
"Our captain has a girlfriend! You come down at once!!!"  
  
Ryoma blinked. "Uso."  
  
"It's true! You can ask Oishi!"  
  
"Echizen," Oishi's voice entered into the conversation. Ryoma  
placed the receiver close to his ears. " Tezuka has a  
girlfriend!!!" he screamed.  
  
Ryoma winced and placed the receiver down at once. "I have very  
crazy seniors," he muttered to himself.  
  
He went back to playing his tennis game, on PS2. Before he could  
even start, the doorbell rang. He pouted his lips, scowling  
slightly. Why can't he have some peace and quiet this afternoon?  
  
He got up and sauntered to the door.  
  
"Echizen!" Momoshiro greeted him when he opened the door.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked, surprised.  
  
His senior grabbed his thin wrist and pulled him in the direction  
of his bicycle. " Big news! Our buchou has a girlfriend! A German  
babe!"  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" Ryoma protested, struggling to  
free himself.  
  
"It's the biggest news of the year! You'll regret it if you don't  
see it for your own eyes!" he reasoned enthusiastically to his  
junior.  
  
"I'm in the middle of a game!" Ryoma argued desperately.  
  
Of course, Momoshiro is deaf to his all protests.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sshhhh...."  
  
Kaidoh bent to touch his toes. He bent his back. He touched his  
toes. He bent his back. He touched his toes again. He bent back  
again.  
  
He is ready for his daily jog now.  
  
His phone rang. Startled, he reached for it and the name on the  
screen read "Inui." He paused, remembering the previous "date"  
incident. He swallowed once, twice. Should he answer it? What if it  
is something important? Should he just ignore it?  
His finger answered the call for him.  
  
"Kaidoh?" Inui's voice came out from that device called cell phone.  
  
Kaidoh stiffened and slowly bring his phone to his right ear. "I-  
Inui-senpai."  
  
"You must come at once. It is something important."  
  
Kaidoh straightened his back further. "I'm busy," he said.  
  
"It's about Tezuka."  
  
"Tezuka?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kawamura threw his apron down on the table and ran out of the  
store. His father shouted after him.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I have an urgent meeting! Sorry Dad!"  
  
"What meeting?"  
  
"It's about our captain! He sprained his ankle!"  
  
Mr Kawamura stared after the vanishing back of his son. "First his  
arm, now his ankle. Their captain really needs to take better care  
of himself." He chuckled. "Maybe he should get a girl to take care  
of him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where are those guys?" Kikumaru tapped his foot impatiently.  
  
Inui was absorbed with his notes. " 1.65m tall.brown hair.greenish-  
blue eyes.waist 24inch.shoe size 6."  
  
"You can tell what is her shoe size?" Kikumaru turned to him,  
astonished.  
  
"And her waist size?" Fuji pinched his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"The power of data-analysis."Oishi chipped in.  
  
"What else do you know?" Kikumaru grinned cheekily.  
  
"What else do you want to know?" Inui asked suggestively.  
  
Fuji's sharp ears caught on some hurried footsteps. He turned  
around. "Taka-san is here," he announced.  
  
Behind Kawamura, ringing his bicycle bell furiously came Momo-chan  
and a very displeased Ryoma. Kawamura jumped out of their way.  
  
"Gomen, senpai!" Momo apologized.  
  
"Ochibi! You're here!" Kikumaru ran up to welcome him.  
  
"By force," he replied.  
  
"Where are they?" Momo and Kawamura said at the same time.  
  
"In the park," said Oishi.  
  
"Is she pretty?" Momo asked spontaneously.  
  
Fuji nodded. "She suits our captain just fine."  
  
"Let's go see her now!"  
  
"Without me?" a voice came from behind.  
  
"Kaidoh-senpai," Ryoma greeted the normally grouchy player. All of  
them could sense a suppressed curiosity deep inside his passionate  
heart. Looking at all his excitable senpai, Ryoma's heart stirred.  
Yes, he was upset at being pulled away from his beloved tennis  
game, but as Momo said, this is the news of the year.  
  
"You are so slow, Mamushi," Momo said.  
  
"Are you looking for a fight?" Kaidoh narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Come on! We're going to lose them!" Kikumaru said and he pushed  
Ryoma towards the park. The rest followed.  
  
"Will Tezuka be able to handle it?" Oishi mumbled to himself.  
  
"Handle what?" Fuji asked.  
  
"It is not easy to juggle a relationship and your studies at this  
age. What's more, he has tennis. He won't have much time for his  
girlfriend. If they break up, I don't know how he will take it."  
  
"He is indeed Seigaku no haha," Inui said.  
  
"Aren't you glad to have a mother who is so concerned for our  
welfare?" Momo grinned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
The German girl was bouncing about like an eight-year-old kid,  
studying all the flora and fauna in the park. She touched them,  
sniffed them and spoke to them. Tezuka followed closely behind her,  
watching her every move. Every time he said something, she would  
smile and stick out her tongue. Every now and then, she would lock  
her arm with his to hurry him along.  
  
The Seigaku tennis players followed behind them, licking up their  
every move, watching them with growing hunger.  
  
"He never told us he has a girlfriend," Oishi said, a little  
annoyed and pissed.  
  
"She is cute," Kikumaru commented.  
  
Inui was busy with his note taking.  
  
"What are you writing, Inui-senpai?" Momo asked and snatched the  
book away before the juice-maker could say a word.  
  
Momo read through his notes quickly and then he stopped.  
"How.You.Impressive! It's as if you know everything about her, even  
her - "  
  
Inui snatched his book back before Momo could complete the  
sentence.  
  
"Even what, Momo?" Kikumaru asked, bemused.  
  
"Even her - "  
  
Inui cleared his throat. "Do you like something to drink?"  
  
Momo's face changed. "No thanks."  
  
"What is it? What?" Kikumaru drilled his eyes into Momo's but the  
latter refused to say a word.  
  
"They are sitting down," Ryoma said.  
  
The couple sat down at a bench. Tezuka looked a little tired. The  
girl said something and he shook his head. She pointed at some  
flowers and then got up. This time, she studied the flowers  
quietly.  
  
From behind a bush, eight guys peeped out.  
  
"Stop pushing me!" Kikumaru complained.  
"She's a real babe, isn't she, Kaidoh?" Momo said.  
"Ssshhhh..."  
"Don't you think it's wrong to spy on people?" Kawamura said but  
nobody bothered to answer him.  
"Momo! You're heavy!" Kikumaru raised his voice a little.  
"It's Mamushi!"  
"Sshhhh.."  
"He is one sly guy. Hmph." Inui commented.  
"You jealous. Inui?" Fuji smiled  
"Quiet, he'll hear us!" Oishi cautioned them.  
"Why am I here." Ryoma mumbled to himself, sighing.  
  
Then, Ryoma saw something familiar. He cannot believe his eyes,  
totally cannot. Why.why does it always appear at strange places?  
  
"Karupin."  
  
Kaidoh heard him. He followed Ryoma's gaze and gasped. Karupin was  
strolling towards Tezuka's direction.  
  
"What's wrong?" Momo asked when he heard the gasp from the snake.  
  
"Ahh, isn't that your neko, Echizen?" Kawamura asked.  
  
For a minute, nobody said a word.  
  
Karupin approached Tezuka and rubbed itself against his leg.  
  
Startled, Tezuka looked down. There is something very familiar  
about this cat. Gently, he picked up the snow-coloured kitty and  
scrutinized it carefully.  
  
Realization hit him hard.  
  
He slowly turned his head.  
  
"We. Are. Doomed." Fuji said on all their behalf.  
  
Upon seeing Ryoma, Karupin mewed. Then it saw Kaidoh and it started  
to squirm in Tezuka's arm.  
  
Hearing a cat's mew, the German babe turned around.  
  
Tezuka stared hard at all of them. "What are all of you doing  
here?"  
In slow motion, one by one came out from behind the bush to face  
their captain. They arranged themselves in one straight horizontal  
line, as if waiting for execution. Karupin squirmed even harder,  
desperate to get back to its beloved owner.  
  
"I believe this belong to you," Tezuka said, handing the chubby cat  
over to him. Karupin immediately jumped into Ryoma's arms. It  
looked up at Kaidoh, who was standing beside its owner and cocked  
its head, purring softly. Kaidoh gave it a quick glance,  
acknowledging its presence.  
  
"Oishi, can you tell me what is this about?" Tezuka folded his arms  
in a superior manner.  
  
"Tezuka."Oshi was at a loss for word.  
  
"What is this about? Who are they?" the chocolate-brown haired girl  
asked innocently as she came up and stood beside Tezuka. Her eyes  
were wide with interest and a childish glee.  
  
"They are from the Seigaku tennis club," was all Tezuka said.  
  
Kikumaru waved at her, smiling amiably.  
  
She smiled back at him.  
  
Then she noticed Karupin.  
  
"Is that your cat?" she asked Ryoma.  
  
"Mmm," Ryoma answered.  
  
"Kawaii.What is her name?"  
  
"Karupin."  
  
"Can I carry her?"  
  
Ryoma paused for a second. "Ok."  
  
He passed Karupin to her. She scratched its ears and the little  
troublemaker purred in response. Kaidoh eyed it, feeling a tiny  
tinge of jealousy.  
  
"You like cats?" Ryoma asked.  
  
"Yes! I like anything to do with nature, like plants and animals.  
Aw, Karupin likes her ears to be scratched." she cooed.  
  
"Have you been to our zoo here?"  
  
"No," she replied sadly and glanced up swiftly at Tezuka. "He has  
no time to show me around."  
  
"If you don't mind, I can show you around!" Momo jumped into the  
conversation.  
  
"Me too!" Kikumaru joined in.  
  
"It'll be an honour for us to show you around," Fuji said with a  
sweet smile, tilting his head at her.  
  
"You are all so kind!" the girl said, face glowing with pure joy.  
  
"And you people don't try to change the subject," Tezuka cut in  
curtly. He shot them an icy look, cold enough to turn spring back  
to winter. "Tiara, please stand aside."  
  
" But Nii-chan." Tiara looked at him with huge, watery, puppy eyes.  
  
"Nii-chan?!" the eight exclaimed in harmony.  
  
Tezuka was taken aback by their sudden reaction.  
  
Tiara blinked.  
  
"She is not your girlfriend?!" Kikumaru burst out.  
  
They crowded round Tezuka and Tiara  
  
Tezuka stared at him for a few seconds, and once again, realization  
knocked into him. "Is that why all of you were spying on us? You  
thought she is my girlfriend?"  
  
"But she cannot be your sister, right?" Momo exclaimed. "But she,  
you called him Nii-chan."  
  
Tiara blinked again. Then she laughed.  
  
"Your Captain Tezuka is my cousin. Maybe I should introduce myself.  
My name is Tiara Tezuka, and I'm from Germany. My Dad is a  
Japanese, my mother is a German. We live in Germany. Nii-chan  
stayed with us while he was there. I'm the only child and Nii-chan  
dotes on me a lot. I'm here to visit him," She linked arms with  
Tezuka. He turned a little red.  
  
The eight players looked at one another and six of them turned to  
Inui.  
  
"It was Fuji. He saw Tezuka first. I merely passed the news  
around," the tall boy replied, pointing to the shorter boy beside  
him.  
  
"But you look so intimate with her." Fuji turned to Tezuka, hoping  
to get a lighter sentence from the judge.  
  
"I suppose it's my fault," Tiara said good-naturedly. "Because Nii-  
chan is so cute, I just can't stop pestering him. He might look  
very cool but he has a very warm heart. "  
  
Tezuka turned even redder. Mentally, he was already calculating the  
severity of their crime and the punishment.  
  
"Misunderstanding, haha, all a misunderstanding," Oishi said,  
trying to lighten to atmosphere.  
  
"So Tiara-san," Momo inched closer to her. "Are you single?"  
  
"Yes." Tiara stared at him.  
  
"How old are you, may I ask?"  
  
"I'm twelve."  
  
Momo paused. "Twelve?!" None could believe their ears and eyes. Not  
only is she taller than Ann Tachibana, her um, boobs size is easily  
three times that of the Fudomine girl. Not to mention the fantastic  
body shape she has.  
  
"Western girls develop faster," Kaidoh said to no one in  
particular.  
  
"A lot faster," Momo agreed.  
  
"Chey, I really thought Tezuka has a German girlfriend." Kikumaru  
said, in a somewhat disappointed tone.  
  
Tiara answered for him. "No, Nii-chan is a gentleman."  
  
Tezuka moved forward and placed himself in front of Tiara  
protectively. He could sense all the Seigaku boys drooling  
mentally. Even the normally nonchalant Echizen.  
  
"Since you are here Tiara-san, want us to show you around?" Oishi  
said in his 'motherly' manner. Tezuka relaxed. If it is Oishi,  
there is no problem.  
  
"Yes, we can show you all the wonderful sights of Tokyo! You'll  
love it! So are we all free this Saturday, Momo, Kaidoh, Echizen-  
kun?"  
  
"We?" Ryoma repeated the word.  
  
"I'll come along too," Fuji said.  
  
"The more the merrier!" Kikumaru said, throwing his arms about.  
  
"All right!" Tiara clapped her hands.  
  
"200 rounds." Tezuka said. All of them stopped. "200 rounds if any  
of you try anything funny on her."  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Nii-chan, relax. I'm sure they will all take good care of me,"  
Tiara said, putting in a good word for all of them.  
  
Everyone nodded eagerly.  
  
Karupin mewed.  
  
From behind, a little distance away, someone called out a very  
familiar name. "Atobe-san!"  
  
The Seigaku players pricked up their ears and they turned behind  
them.  
  
An unknown girl was running towards a guy in Hyotei jersey.  
Instinctively, everyone dived for the bushes, all except Tezuka and  
Tiara.  
  
"Atobe-san!" the red-haired girl greeted him.  
  
"You're late," Hyotei's captain said to her, putting a hand on her  
head.  
  
"Gomen gomen."  
  
"It's okay. It would be very ungentlemanly of me to reprimand you  
in public. Come on."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
As soon as Atobe and the girl walked out of hearing range, eight  
heads pop up from behind the luscious bushes.  
  
"Captain Atobe with a girl," Inui spoke their thoughts for them.  
"A very pretty girl," Oishi said.  
"Such a waste," Kaidoh hissed.  
"Are we going to spy on them again?" Kawamura asked.  
"I think the answer is obvious, Taka-san," Fuji answered.  
"Can I go home?" Ryoma asked.  
"Are you crazy? This might turn out to be great news!" Momo said.  
"Then we better get going, we are gonna lost them!" Kikuamru said.  
" ii data," Inui muttered to himself.  
  
They got up and began moving.  
  
Tiara clasped her hands together. " This is fun! Let's go!" She ran  
up to join them then stopped when Tezuka did not follow.  
  
"I am not going. This is too childish," he replied flatly. He  
looked away and continued. "But, since you are going, can you tell  
me what happened when you get back?"  
  
Gleefully, Tiara grabbed his arm and pulled him into the direction  
of the disappearing eight.  
  
"If you want to know, then come on!"  
  
As they ran, Ryoma cannot help but remarked, "Seigaku tennis club  
has a lot of nosey people."  
  
Author's note: Ok, just a little story that I got inspiration on  
while washing my face. I had the urge to write something again  
after reading a fanfic. I know it is not an original story, to  
those who had already watched the "date episode" but hey, it's for  
fun. So I hope you have fun reading it, as I have writing it! 


End file.
